feels like heaven
by yachen-renz
Summary: aya hoshino and rei otohata! own version of GALS! episode 17-20! please Read and Review! arigatou! chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue to Feels Like Heaven…

Prologue to Feels Like Heaven….

Aya Hoshino- Aya is a 16 year old who attends Hounan High School. She's an only child whose parents have high expectations, and put a lot of pressure on her. She was at one time involved with subsidized dating for money, but Ran talked her out of it. Before she became friends with Ran and Miyu she was a serious student who did nothing but study, and never did anything for fun. Now she's involved with the Gal life, and having fun hanging out in Shibuya. She has a crush on Rei, but as she's so shy and insecure, she's having a hard time approaching him.

Rei Otohata- Rei is a 17 year old who goes to Meisho Number 1 High. He placed number one in the Super High School Student Grand Prix, and because of this has a huge following of girls. Because of his popularity, he's always has photo shoots and is frequently interviewed for magazines. He's quiet, and more serious than most people his age. Ran refers to him as the super clean-cut type when she first sees him. Though Yuya has a completely opposite kind of personality, they're best friends and get along really well. He tries to warn Yuya to stay away from Ran, calling her 'dangerous'. He doesn't really like gals. He works at a record store and also does some DJing. His favorite hobby is to listen to music. He isn't involved in any after school clubs, but instead is a member of the go-home club.


	2. Feelings Of Love Part 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Feelings Of Love: Aya Confesses??**

**Part 1**

" Watashi to iu … Chiisa na hoshi…

Hitto shizuku no ai ga maebaeta…

Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai…

…Unmei no Piece Of Love.."

Sang Aya as she looked over the magazine pages when she suddenly saw her crush's picture… Rei Otohata…

"his favorite food?? I'd say **almost** anything except SWEET things.." she chuckled.

The wind blows from her window and it starts the pages to flip and flip and it stopped at the **LOVE SECTION**. Aya felt sad for she doesn't know how to confess her love to him….

" if there was just a **way**…" she sighed.

"maybe… it's just….it's just.. **I-IMPOSSIBLE**…" she said to herself.

On the morning escapes of Meishou Daichi Highschool…

"whhaaatt?" screamed Ran.

"**ANIMAL PERSONALITY TEST**??" they all said…

"yeah, it analyzes your **personality**" said Miyu.

"For real?" asked Ran.

"That looks like **fun**!" added Aya.

"Ok Miyu, try it out on us…" said Ran,

"Ok, here's the big question: If you were to set on a **voyage** on a **private island**, which of these four animals would you be?" asked Miyu.

"Well **of course**, I'm going to be a **condor**! So I can **fly to anywhere** I want to!" replied Ran.

"well I'm going to pick the **mole**!" answered Aya.

"ok, why don't we start with you Ran… you picked the condor- which means you are **confident and independent**, and if you move **too fast** you might always be **alone**…" said Miyu.

"huh??" Ran grimaced.

"… so try to **slow down** and **consider the significant feelings** of others." Miyu added.

"that test is **sooo TOTALLY WRONG**!" shouted Ran.

" okay Miyu, tell me about the mole, **onegai**!" Aya pleaded.

" okay, you picked the **mole**- an animal that is very **shy **and **miserable**( OMG! That's too much!) If you were **unable to talk about your feelings and move around**, the **person you love** might **catch on** to your **dark** and **gloomy mood**, and it will **have a negative influence on your romance**.." Miyu explained.

Aya's world **began to darken**….(oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….TT)

"…try to **put the things** that **you are feeling to whatever you can do**! That's sounds **pretty accurate** too!" Miyu continued.

Aya **continued **to gloom…

" aya…. **WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT??"** Ran and Miyu screamed.

" dark…..and….. gloomy……" Aya whispers.

" uh, Aya, **it's just** a personality test… **don't take it too much**….!" Miyu comforted her.

" yeah, Aya… maybe Otohata's **IN** to dark and gloomy girls, **you never know**!" Ran added.

" **RAN**!!" Miyu said

" **you never know** anything about **LOVE CHATS**!" Miyu added.

**INFO****:**** Love chats**- a chat conducted by normal gals about their crushes. That's really common knowledge for gals except Ran…

** END OF CHAPTER **

**Author's notes**: Gomenasai… sorry for the late update. I'm studying all the time… Reviews please! Thanks for the first two who reviewed my FEELS LIKE HEAVEN fanfic! Well, Chapter 2 is up!...Waratte!


	3. feelings of love part 2

Feelings Of Love:

**Feelings Of Love:**

**Aya Confesses?!**

**Part 2**

Shibuya Police Station…

"Come on ran, read that article over there." Said Miyu

"Like, what it says is Mami loves to read and she volunteers?! hahahaaha.!" Laughed Ran as she rips the magazine into pieces.

Aya and Miyu reacts: " We haven't read out that magazine yet!!"

"okay, listen up," said a guy

" oh, hi, Yamato!" greeted Miyu

"arigato, for having us here…" said Aya

"Dammit, the police box is not a GIRL'S CLUB!!" yelled Yamato

"It's not a girl's club, it's your police box…" Ran said

" uh huh…" Yamato nodded

"It's my police box… hey! Get off my box!" Yamato added

"hey Yamato, drink this tea first…" Miyu offered

" there are you guys! Hey, Ran" Yuuya said

" hi, Yuuya buy me something to eat.." Ran pleaded him

After Yuuya came he was followed by Rei, who was easily noticed by Aya.

" so, tell me Ran, are you free this weekend?" Yuuya asked

"ah, I guess so. What's that?" Ran replied

Raising the tickets, he said it was free tickets to an arcade…

" Let's GO!!" Ran exclaimed

Yuuya's POV :

" Yes!! I can finally have a chance to go on a date with Ran!"

End of Yuuya's POV

"so, it's settled! We'll go this Saturday!!" Ran said

"hai.."

"okay"

"hey, are coming Otohata?" Ran asked the guy who was standing beside Yuuya.

"Gomen. I have work to do at the shop…" he replied

" yeah, you can take one hell of a break from your work!" she said

Rei just went out of the police station.

"Stupid Iceman! What a jerk!" she said

Aya's POV :

" I'll never get close to him, how can I tell him my true feelings for him??"

" I'm so lame…"

" It's really IMPOSSIBLE…."

End of Aya's POV

The scene breaks when the rain falls…. Aya stares at it as it falls down from the heavens.

The next day at the classes of Aya…

The teacher speaks when Aya suddenly remembers Ran's "wisdom of words" yesterday…

flashback

" If you're so INTO him, tell him already!"

end of flashback

Aya stares at blue and clear skies of Shibuya with a sigh…

**End Of Chapter**

**Author's feelings: **Gomen! Gomen! I'm so sorry that I just updated this week! I'm so BUSY….. well then, chapter 3 is already finished!


End file.
